


Survivor

by angelus2hot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: st_20_fics, Denial of Feelings, Fluff, Gen, Hurt, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: The Captain gets hurt.





	Survivor

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Survivor  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Captain Kirk, Spock, Doctor McCoy  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 152  
>  **Summary:** The Captain gets hurt.  
>  **A/N:** written for st_20_fics for the word 'survivor' on my [prompt table](https://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/713180.html)

“What happened?”

Captain Kirk shrugged and promptly wished he hadn’t as pain sliced through his body. He’d be surprised if something wasn’t broken. “The ground gave way.” He didn’t think he had to mention in all the gory details. 

“And then?” Doctor McCoy prompted as he gently and painstakingly began to cut the remainder of the captain’s shirt from his body. 

_He should have known Bones would want all the details. But there were some things that didn’t need to be told._ “I fell, I got hurt but it could have been worse.”

With a cranky look on his face the good doctor glared at his patient. “You’re right it could have been much worse but at least you survived whatever it was that happened.”

Standing silently in the doorway Spock breathed a sigh of relief that his Captain hadn’t got hurt worse than he had. Thankfully, Captain Kirk was a survivor.


End file.
